


Not this time

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Daddy Kink, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Consent Issues, Spanking, Sub Lance (Voltron), bdsm scene gone wrong, but not dramatically so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: He didn't do it.Not this time. He swore, he didn't do it this time.It was one of the locals who saw the paladins of Voltron and decided it was a good time to wreak havoc.Lance didn't do nothing wrong.





	Not this time

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I drink and start writing in the middle of the night, only to remember I did days later.  
So enjoy some spanking with mild consent issues that get resolved.

He didn't do it.

Not this time. He swore, he didn't do it this time.

It was one of the locals who saw the paladins of Voltron and decided it was a good time to wreak havoc.

Lance didn't do nothing wrong.

But that wasn't stopping Shiro from pressing him down over his lap firmly with that metal hand, his flesh hand coming down in cruelly harsh spanks on Lance's bare arse.

Of course Shiro blamed Lance. Usually he was right to, too. Lance had a knack for getting in trouble, for _creating_ trouble, but not this time. This time, it had been a local alien.

Thing was, Lance tried that as an excuse every other time. Which meant that this time, even though it was true, Shiro was not taking it. With Lance's record, he had more than reason not to take it and not believe a word of what Lance was saying, even if just this once, it happened to be the truth.

Just this once.

But even this once, Lance found himself bent over Shiro's lap, a metal hand holding his wrists in a firm pinning grip down in the small of his back, and a flesh hand coming down in fast, hard spanks on his very bare bottom.

He'd tried to escape his punishment in the past so many times, Shiro knew exactly how to hold him to block all his struggles. There was no space for him to bring a hand back and shield his aching backside, both hands pinned in place by the hard grasp on his wrists. There was no space for him to kick with one leg held in place by one of Shiro's, his other leg unable to move outward because of the need to balance. He could wriggle in place, but that was it, and it was useless to prevent the hard smacks of that hand coming down on hot, abused skin.

Of course, Lance had fully consented to this sort of treatment. They had negotiated and agreed to what was okay and what wasn't. But as soon as Shiro pulled him into either of their bedrooms and over his lap, Lance was already slipping into a subspace that didn't care about negotiations and consent. All he cared for was his daddy being angry with him for something he didn't do, and getting out of the punishment he didn't deserve.

And even if he did deserve the punishment, he would be struggling against it, because it was punishment and subspace Lance wanted praise instead. Nevermind how much subspace Lance _got off_ on being punished like this. Acknowledging that was something reserved for fully cognisant Lance or even afterglow Lance. Not subspace Lance.

Subspace Lance was a brat and he would fight any and all punishment no matter how deserved.

Which made it so hard, because this time he _didn't_ deserve it, but none of his struggles could convey that.

All he got was sharp, sharp stinging slaps to his backside, burning and stinging into his skin. Harsh resounding spanks that echoed in Lance's ears as much as they reverberated through his body, sending ripples from his arse up and out.

It was delicious and it hurt so good and it burned and he wanted more but it had to stop because he didn't deserve it this time.

Something about his responses must have tipped Shiro off, despite how Lance always acted like he was not to blame, even when he most certainly was.

Something made Shiro stop. Something made Shiro's hand pause on Lance's backside, the palm of his hand burning like fire on Lance's spanked arse. Something… something made him question what he was doing.

"Lance? What's wrong, my baby boy?"

Lance sobbed - and oh, he had been sobbing for a while, but he always did that, so once again it wasn't exactly something Shiro could find suspicious - "I-I didn't do any-anything- I swear, daddy, I swear!"

There was a pause, that hot, hot hand resting on his hot, hotter skin while Shiro seemed to think over his words.

"Is that true, Lance? Are you really being honest? You're not lying to daddy?"

"No," Lance sobbed, clinging to the pants leg of Shiro's casual outfit with a form of desperation unlike him, even in this sort of situation. "I promise, daddy, I promise!"

Almost immediately - _dizzyingly_ \- Lance was drawn upright, and before he could properly figure out what was going on or where he was going he found himself upright and sitting in Shiro's lap, a hand rubbing soothing circles in the small of his back while the other was holding his hands together tight, reassuringly.

"I'm so sorry, Lance. I never meant to punish you for something you didn't do. You should use your safeword when I do that!"

Lance pressed himself up against Shiro quickly, nuzzling up under his larger lover's jaw despite the awkward bend that forced in his own back. "No, no, I wouldn't! You're my daddy and you get to spank me whenever you please!" It was easy to gush like that to Shiro even with his skin burning, aching, his weight painful as it pressed on Shiro's lap.

"No, it isn't fair," Shiro insisted, a passion to his voice that was entirely unexpected. "Even if you enjoy a spanking, even if I enjoy giving it to you, I don't want to punish you unjust. You have to tell me Lance - and if you want to be punished anyway, we can find a different reason. Anything but something that isn't true!"

Lance felt warm. Warm in his chest, his heart swelling, warm in his lips where he wanted to be kissing Shiro.

He felt warm, and it was all Shiro.

"I love you," he blurted out, unprompted.

Shiro paused for a second, and then Lance could feel all tension fleeing the body beneath him, arms going lax where they were wrapped around him.

"I love you to, my baby boy."


End file.
